Brooklyn's Princess
by dancemarathon
Summary: Spot Colon has a sister. What kind of insanity will she bring to Brooklyn?
1. Chapter 1

Brooklyn's Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the newsies, only Cassie, Match, and Tyler, and maybe some other added characters later on.

As I walked out the door of the lodging house, I heard a stern voice call my name.

"What?" I asked turning around to face one of my brothers. There were three of them, all older. There was Spot, the leader of Brooklyn, Match, one of Spot's second in commands, and Tyler, who was the other second in command and also my twin brother. I was the youngest out of all of us. Tyler and I are both 15, but he seems to take pride in the fact that he was born 10 minutes before me. Match is 19. He's the oldest out of all of us and I really don't know why he wasn't picked to be the leader before Spot, but Tyler thinks it's because Spot's a better fighter. And then Spot is 17½ and definitely the most protective out of all of the boys.

"Where do you think you're going?" Match asked.

"Um, well some friends wanted to know if I wanted to go out to Medda's tonight," I replied. I knew that my chances were blown because my brothers never let me go out at night.

"No," Match said, and proceeded to lock the door of the lodging house. He was the caretaker of it, since he was the oldest and the state didn't want to find someone to work for the lodging house. The only way to get into the lodging house was with a key. Once it was locked, you could get out anytime you wanted but not back in. I had tried sneaking out before to do something like this, but once I realized I couldn't get back in I had ended up sleeping on the fire escape and getting a wonderful lecture the next morning from my brothers for sneaking out.

"Why?" I whined. "I never get to do anything with my friends anymore!"

"Because it's dark out and I'm not going to let you walk to Manhattan all by yourself."

"Then you should come!" I said.

"I can't Cassie. Once the lodging house is locked for the night I can't leave. And neither can you. Now get upstairs."

"No," I retorted.

"Excuse me?" Match asked, not believing what he had just heard.

"It's not fair how you let everyone else come and go as they want but I can never do anything. I'm not going anywhere except Manhattan tonight," I said firmly.

"What's going on over here?" I heard another voice ask. Oh great, it was Spot. Now I'm really screwed.

"Ms. Priss over here thinks that she's going to Manhattan for the night," Match told him.

"Oh does she? And how exactly does she plan on doing this?" Spot asked looking directly into my eyes.

"She's not." Wonderful, here comes Tyler.

"Would everyone stop talking for me? I'm perfectly capable of doing it on my own!" I yelled at them.

"Cassie, you're not going to Manhattan and that's final," Spot said. Unfortunately, even though I could argue with Match, it was worthless with Spot. Since he was the leader he could make me sleep outside for a month if he wanted. And don't doubt this, I've seen it happen to Tyler.

"Ugh!" I yelled and stomped up the stairs. I could be such a brat when I wanted to be.

"And for being a brat you're selling with me tomorrow!" Spot yelled up after me. In reply to that I slammed the door to my room as hard as I could, just to have it opened by Tyler five seconds later.

"Hey, this is my room too, you know," he said. I ignored him and got into bed, turning away. "Cass, come on. We just don't want you to get hurt. Last time you went out, Harlem almost kidnapped you. They hate us and they think you're our weakest point."

"I'm not the weakest point! I can fight as good as anyone here!"

"The last time you fought was about a year ago and you broke your wrist and almost your leg. I wouldn't say that's as good as anyone."

"Whatever," I said, and then turned back onto my side and fell asleep.

**Normal POV**

Tyler left the room to brush his teeth, and Spot walked in. He sat on the bed where his little sister laid. The truth was that he had a soft spot for her, and no matter what he tried to do it wouldn't change. Protecting her was one of his main priorities in life, and if pissing her off were the only way to do it then she would have to deal. Spot pushed away some hair from her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead. He had to admit; just looking at her screamed innocence, but once you got to know her personality, all of that changed. She was respectful at the right times, but if you got on her nerves then you were in for hell.

"Hey Spot," Match said coming into the room. He smiled at the sight of his little brother and sister.

"What?" Spot asked tiredly.

"There are some guys outside. They want to talk to you."

"Do you know who they are?"

"I think they're from Harlem," Match told him, looking worried.

"Shit," Spot said and then jumped up from the bed to get some of his newsies. "Don't let Cassandra out for any reason." He warned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cassie POV**

I woke up around midnight to see Tyler in the room, his back turned to me, nursing a bad gash on his cheek. I jumped out of bed and ran over to him. "Oh my God! What happened?" I asked him.

"Queens happened," he replied bitterly. I took the washcloth that he was using and reached up to help him.

"They came here? Why?"

"Territory. They don't think that Spot should be running Brooklyn," he told me.

"Is he okay? What about Match and everyone else?" I asked, hysteria rising.

"Cassie, relax, everyone's fine. There was just a little fight," he said, trying to reassure me.

"I've never seen you get hurt in a fight before, Tyler," I said sternly, "so don't you dare start lying to me now.

"Seriously Cass, I probably got the worst of it out of everyone."

I finished cleaning his cut and then set the rag down. "Where's Spot? I want to talk to him," I asked Tyler.

"I think you should leave him alone for awhile. He's pretty pissed off," he replied. I just rolled my eyes and stalked out of the room to find hm. As I turned the corner in the hallway I walked into someone's hard chest. I stumbled back a few steps but they reached out to catch me. I looked up and saw that it was Match.

"Why are you still up?" He asked me.

"I'm looking for Spot," I said, trying to walk around him. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me in the opposite direction, back towards my room.

"Spot doesn't want anyone talking to him right now," he said as he guided me back into my room.

"Why not? I just want to ask him what happened," I replied.

"Cassie, you know what happened, and I think the worst thing you could do for him now would be to ask him what's wrong. He'll just get all fired up again." I sat down on my bed as Match went over to Tyler to look at his cut.

"You're lucky he didn't get that knife closer to your neck or you'd be dead," Match remarked.

"They had knives? I thought that wasn't allowed. Everyone knows that you can only have fair fights over territory," I said.

"Well Queens isn't fair. They never cared about it and they probably never will," Tyler said, anger evident in his voice.

"You two should get some sleep now, it's almost twelve thirty and we have to leave early in the morning," Match said.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"Manhattan. We're gonna need their help to win this," he replied. I smiled faintly at that. My boyfriend, Dutchy, happened to live there, but no one really knew that except for a select few people, excluding my brothers. "Cassie!" He snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I asked, coming back down to earth.

"Why did you get so distracted when I mentioned Manhattan?" He questioned suspiciously.

"I was thinking about the strike last year. That was so fun," I said, trying my best to come up with a lie and failing miserably.

"Really? Because I remember you saying how much you wished the strike would just end," Match commented. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Not that I'm aware of," I said, surprisingly sounding very convincing.

"Fine, just get to bed. Both of you. I'll be seriously pissed if either of you complain in the morning about getting up early."

I climbed into my bed, but Tyler went into the bathroom we shared to try to stop the blood that just wouldn't stop flowing. "Mason?" I asked, using Match's real name.

"Yes Cassandra?" I looked down at the blanket on my bed and started fingering a loose thread.

"I'm scared," I whispered. Match came over and sat down next to me on the bed, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"There's absolutely nothing for you to be scared of. You have three older brothers that would die to protect you. Nothing is going to harm you," he gently said into my ear.

"But that's what I'm scared of. What if one of you dies in a fight? I wouldn't be able to live with myself," I said, looking him in the eye.

"That's never going to happen," he tried to reassure me. "We're the strongest borough in New York and almost every other one backs us up. We'll be fine."

"Then I want to fight too." I said indignantly.

We heard a knock at the door and I looked up. Spot stood leaning against the doorframe, his cold blue eyes surveying the scene before him.

"Cassandra, our mother is probably rolling over in her grave right now just hearing you talk about being involved in a fight. If you think that's going to happen you're sadly mistaken," he said smoothly.


End file.
